Tao Yugi and Ryou
by Thorn Wheel
Summary: Yami and Bakura ditch their hikaris and the hikaris leave. What happens when they return? YGO-SK crossover
1. Leaving Domino

Thorn: I've gone through it before and here it goes again. I don't own YGO, SK, or anything else in this fic

Crystal: If you read _Kaiba's Trumpet_ before it got deleted it said that we would have a surprise fic so this is it!

Thorn: Nice idea Crystal

Crystal: That wasn't my idea

Hiroyuki: It was **mine!!!**

Thorn: **Yours!!**

Hiroyuki: Yep, I recently watched Shaman King and decided we should make a YGO-SK crossover

Random person: Look, if you're going to release it to the world then get it over with already!

Thorn: All right then!

"Stupid mortal."

"Dumb spirit."

"Dimwit hikari."

"Idiotic yami."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!"

POW!! The yami punched his hikari on the cheek making the boy fall to the floor. The hikari slowly got up using the wall for support.

Today was not the best day of his life. Today his yami said that he didn't want him as his hikari anymore and was now beating him up. That was not the yami he once knew.

"You weakling," muttered the yami.

"**I hate you...you... you cursed pharaoh!**" yelled the hikari at the top of his lungs.

"What the...**GET OUT!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!**" the yami shot back.

"ON MY WAY!!" And with that the hikari grabbed his jacket and left.

It took a while before the hikari, Yugi Moto, figured out something. He was now on his own. He couldn't go back for any food. He'll just starve. He didn't care anymore. He had no one to depend on anyway.

Yugi walked in an alley and tripped! He thought it was his shoelace or something, but when he heard a cry of pain he knew it was a person. Yugi turned around and spotted...a sack? A squirming sack.

"Sorry!" said. "I'll get you out of there!" Helping the person to a sitting position he pulled the sack open.

"**Ryou!!**" gasped Yugi. The tomb robber's hikari looked even worse than he was. His mangled hair was streaked with blood that was pooling from cuts on his cheeks. There were many bruises on his face and body. His hands and legs were bound by rope.

"Yugi?" whispered Ryou.

"Yes it's me," replied Yugi.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yami didn't want me around anymore so he kicked me out."

"Same here."

Yugi untied the ropes that bound Ryou. Ryou attempted to stand but immediately fell down.

"Damn it," he muttered. Yugi noticed he was sweating a lot and felt his forehead.

"You have a high fever," said Yugi.

"Yeah."

"We should rest here tonight," said Yugi.

"No, let's get out of this place first," said Ryou. "Bakura said never to come back and that's what I'm going to do."

"Yami said that too."

"Let's head to the train station."

"Can you make it?"

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here."

"Where should we go?" asked Yugi.

"How about China?"

"Yeah."

So the two hikaris left Domino perhaps for good.

%&%&%$%$&$%&%$&%$&%&$%&$%&%$&%$&%$&$%&%$&$%&%$&$%

Thorn: Well, this is my second YGO fic so give it a chance

Hiroyuki: Don't you like it?

Thorn: _I_ like it, but I'm not sure about the readers

Hiroyuki: I'm sure they do

Thorn: Anyway, R&R if you want this to be a hit

Hiroyuki: NO FLAMES ARE WELCOME YA GOT THAT?!!?!?

{Chirping cricket}

Thorn: I think they get it Hiroyuki


	2. Back and better

Thorn: Well, here's chapter two

Hiroyuki: Wow! Production is moving fast!

Crystal: I know

Thorn: To top it off I don't own YGO or SK. I own Crystal and Hiroyuki who won't be in the story

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dao Yang gong and Rong yi sat on the plane heading for Domino, Japan. Behind them were they're brother and sister, Dao Lian and Run (In China the last name is usually mentioned before the first).

Lian was about 5' and was 15 years old. He had purplish blue hair partially slicked up in one spike in back and cold goldish green eyes. He was the youngest in the family and also had the coldest attitude.

Run was 17 years old and the only girl in the family. She had green hair pinned up in a weird fashion and had blue eyes. She would help out her brother, the heir to the Dao family.

Yang gong was about 5'2'' and was 17 years old like Run. He had black spiky hair with navy blue tips and silver bangs and had cold violet eyes. He was a famous Chinese rock star and also inherited the cold attitude from Lian.

Rong yi was about 5'9'' and was also 17 years old. He had short white hair slicked back and had cold brown eyes. He was currently learning Dao Dan Do and also had that cold attitude.

"We're now landing in Domino Airport," said the person on the speaker.

'Great, why did I have to go along back to Domino? I could have stayed with Uncle and Mom,' thought Rong yi.

"Because Shaman Fight in Tokyo is coming and since I'm going to be Shaman King you and big brother and sister are going to help me," said Lian.

"Eek! I hate it when you do that!" said Rong yi. "Stop doing that Lian!"

"Don't worry Rong yi," Yang gong reassured. "You're coming along in Dao Dan Do. Besides, we've changed."

"Yeah you're right," said Rong yi settling down a little but was still tense.

Yang gong tightened his grip on his electric guitar in his case. He was also nervous in going back to Domino. It's been a year since he last saw it along with Rong yi.

"Nervous?" asked Run noticing her brother's palms sweating on the case.

"Yes sister," replied the scared teen.

"Do not fear Yang gong," said Run. "You will be all right. You've mastered familiar spirits so you'll be fine."

"I guess," replied the still tensed teen. He wasn't looking forward to going back.

The four got off the plane and claimed their luggage. Then they headed toward the familiar streets of Domino.

"We'll handle finding a place to live," said Run. "You two can just cruise around."

"Um...okay," said Yang gong. He and his brother watched as their siblings left.

"Well, um...want to go to the arcade?" asked Rong yi.

"Sure!" said Yang gong.

Téa, Tristian, Joey, Yami, and Bakura were heading for the arcade as usual. No one had change that much except that everyone grew a few inches. Téa still was saving up money to go to New York, Joey and Tristian were still the same, Yami still played Duel Monsters, and Bakura was still the same.

Yami wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry I- Yugi!?!?!?!" His yell made everyone else jump. Yugi had changed over the year. His hair was now dyed navy blue and silver, he grew a few inches, and- Yami was shocked about this- his innocent violet eyes were now cold. Bakura stared at the person who was helping Yugi up.

"Ryou?" asked Bakura. The teen was no longer the hikari he knew. He cut his hair and slicked it back, but what really made the tomb robber shocked were his eyes. They were no longer warm, but cold. Anger boiled up in him.

"Why did you come back!" Yami demanded at Yugi. "I told you to leave and never return!"

"Well, I'm back," said Yugi. "And I'm better."

Meanwhile Bakura was giving Ryou his best stink eye. "I thought I told you to get lost!" he yelled at Ryou.

"I did get lost," said Ryou. "But now I'm found. And I'm back."

The two yamis' angers boiled up and they both aimed a punch at their hikaris. Like a bullet Ryou jumped and did a powerful rocket kick on Bakura and a bomb kick on Yami making the two teens crash to the ground.

The rest stared at Ryou in shock. Ryou definitely started learning martial arts over the year.

Yami and Bakura got up. They both started attacking Ryou. Ryou started attacking with Dao Dan Do techniques. It looked like he was going to get the upper hand when Yami suddenly kicked him in the back making Ryou hit the ground into unconscious.

"RYOU!!!" yelled Yugi. He faced the two yamis. "HOW DARE YOU HIT RYOU LIKE THAT!! LEAF SPRITES!!!!!" Yugi turned every leaf on the ground into leaf sprites and launched them at the two teens. Taken by surprise the two yamis were attacked. They kept getting hit until Yugi was satisfied and turned them back into leaves.

Yami and Bakura picked themselves off the ground. They didn't expect _Yugi_ to be that tough. "We'll settle this later," said Bakura and left with the others.

Yugi hurried over to Ryou who was still unconscious and turned him over. There were a few scrapes on his face and a bruise on his cheek, but nothing serious. He also had a bleeding cut on his arm and a huge bruise on his back where Yami kicked him.

"You need help dragging him back?" Yugi turned around to see the last person that he thought would help him.

"Yes," replied Yugi. The person turned around and kneeled.

"Attach him on my back," said the person. Yugi grabbed Ryou's good arm and pushed Ryou's body on Duke's body. Duke took hold of both legs and carried him with Yugi giving directions.

Lian and Run were now putting away their things in their new home. Their 'home' was a burnt Chinese Restaurant that was still good.

Run was almost done with putting away their clothes when the door suddenly burst open. The Chinese girl turned around. Standing in the doorway was Yang gong and a stranger. On the stranger's back was Rong yi.

"RONG YI!!" screamed Run hurrying over to the two teens. The stranger carefully put Rong yi down on a nearby bed. Run immediately began cleaning up the cut on his arm and bandaging it up.

"Thanks," said Yang gong.

"No problem," replied the stranger and left.

Lian ran over to the three. "What's going on?" he asked completely out of breath.

"Rong yi is injured," said Run.

"Hurry and treat him!" said Lian.

"That is exactly what we're doing," said Yang gong. "And since when did you suddenly care about Rong yi."

"Because the future emperor of the world has to take care of his subjects," replied Lian.

"Whatever," replied Yang gong and returned to helping Rong yi.

About an hour later Rong yi woke up to find himself in a bed. His cut was cleaned and wrapped and there was an ice pack on his back. Yang gong was busy putting away all his belongings.

"How do you feel?" asked Run who walked over to the bed.

"Better," replied Rong yi.

"That's good," said Run with a smile. Just then Yang gong came over.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Rong yi.

Yami put another ice pack on the fifteenth bruise he had. He and Bakura were currently recuperating from their fight with Yugi and Ryou. Bakura still couldn't get over the shock that Ryou was now a cold loner and a kung fu master.

'Ryou, what did I do to deserve this?' he thought.

"The truth is, you two idiots aren't the ones having a difficult time. Your hikaris are." The two yamis turned around to find Marik and Ishizu. After Battle City Marik had gone straight. Ishizu made sure of it.

"Marik is right," said Ishizu. "You two obviously did something in the past to Yugi and Ryou that made them suddenly take off. Now they're back and they seem to have not wanted to come back. I believe it's because of the two of you."

"WHAT!?!?!?" yelled Yami. "YOU'RE MAD! BOTH OF YOU! WHY WOULD WE SUDDENLY DO SOMETHING THAT MADE THEM TAKE OFF!?!?!"

"Let's just say that I know 'cause I'm an hikari also," said Marik. "Also, I was yami-abused for quite some time. In fact, more than both of them combined."

"What's the point anyway?" said Bakura.

"The point is that unless you just want your hikaris to kick your ass again I suggest you four kiss and make up!"

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE UP WITH THAT STUPID MORTAL!!!" yelled Yami.

"YOU'D BETTER KISS AND MAKE UP BEFORE RYOU DOES MORE KUNG FU ON YOU AND YUGI DOES SHIKIGAMI!" yelled Marik. Yami and Bakura gasped.

"How'd you know?" asked Bakura.

"Let's just say I was the one that dragged Ryou back home on my back with Yugi telling me the whole story on the way. Boy is that guy heavy!" Marik added and rubbed his back.

"LISTEN!!! I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE UP WITH THAT FUCKIN' HIKARI OF MINE!!" yelled Bakura grabbing Marik's collar.

"NEITHER AM I!!!" shouted Yami. Marik stared at both of them and removed Bakura's hand from his collar.

"You'll have to eventually," said Marik with an evil grin. "I don't think Yugi's done surprising you." And with that he and Ishizu left.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Like it? Hate it? R&R okay. NO FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!!


	3. Concert

[Thorn: Okay, I don't own SK, YGO, or anything else in this story. Actually I own the song parody 'That's what Shamans do']

Yami, Bakura, Téa, Tristian, Joey, Duke, and Serenity were packed in the car on their way to a concert. They all had just gotten into this Chinese rock star that was really good and now they were going to his concert.

"Oh boy I can't wait!" yelled Joey for the tenth time. Meanwhile...

"As if she's going to date you!" yelled Tristian.

"You're such a punk!" yelled Duke. "She doesn't deserve you!"

"What if I told you guys I was dating Kaiba?" said Serenity. Both teens did an anime faint.

"Boys..." said Téa. Joey grinned. He knew Serenity was kidding. She only did that just to shut them up.

"I hear he's really good," said Yami.

"One of the best in China I'd say," said Bakura. "I heard his music on what you call radio and it was AWESOME!"

"Hey guys we're here!" said Téa. Everyone scrambled out of the car and hurried inside to their seats. Joey was now really excited. This rock star was one of his favorites.

Across the way, Lian, Run, and Rong yi sat in some seats. Lian narrowed his eyes at Yami and Bakura. Run did the same. Rong yi gave them his best stink eye.

"YOU READY NOW FOLKS!!!!!" yelled the announcer dude. Everyone screamed as loud as they could. Joey's voice could be heard.

"GIVE IT UP FOR YANG GONG!!!!!!" The famous rock star ran on stage with his electric guitar. Yami and Bakura gasped. It was Yugi. The same Yugi that beat them up, the same Yugi that changed his appearance and attitude, the one and only Yugi Moto was here to show the world what he was made of.

Yugi slammed on his guitar and began singing.

{{Raising a little Hell}}

{by Eric Stuart}

{If you're sad and blue

And don't know what to do

And life feels like a runaway train}

All seven teens were staring at Yugi like they couldn't believe their eyes.

{Come along with us

There's always room on the bus

And everyone is glad you came}

Yami saw his hikari slam on his guitar. Meanwhile, everyone else was screaming!

{If you're paying fines

To try and speak you mind

Here's something to help you forget}

Yugi searched the audience to see if his yami was here and if Ryou's yami was here. He came up with a way to find them.

{A little rock and roll

Is good for the soul

And there ain't no law against it yet}

Yugi spotted the yamis and the others in the crowd easily thanks to Yami's spiky hair.

{Let's raise a little hell tonight.

Let's start a bit of trouble too.

If it makes you feel all right, it's good for you}

Run started screaming for her brother. Lian just simply grinned.

{I won't twist your arm.

I won't do no harm.

I ain't trying to get you into a mess}

Lian was impressed with his brother's singing and music. Not only he's a good singer, but a good fighter as well.

{But if your fantasy

Is with the boys and me

We'll treat you like an honored guest}

{Let's raise a little hell tonight.

Let's start a bit of trouble too.

If it makes you feel all right, It's good for you.

Let's raise a little hell tonight.

Let's start a bit of trouble too.

If it makes you feel all right, It's good for you

Let's raise a little hell tonight.

Let's start a bit of trouble too.

If it makes you feel all right, It's good for you.

Well, let's raise a little hell tonight.

Let's raise a little hell tonight.}

Well, let's raise a little hell tonight.

Well, let's raise it tonight

Yugi slammed as hard as he could on his guitar. Everyone in the audience screamed at the top of their lungs! "I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS DOWN A LITTLE BIT!!" yelled Yugi.

{{You can't hide the Shame}}

{By Eric Stuart}

{I could make a blind man see and talk the talk with Socrates,

Turn holy water into wine, but I can't seem to drink you off of my

Mind}

{I could change the hands of fate and pick the lock at the pearly gates,

With a drop of my hat I could turn back time, but I can't ignore

the look in your eyes}

You can't hide the shame, I know where you've been,

You can't hide the shame, I know where you've been,

And I try to make light of the whole damn thing

But it don't seem right,

That you were there loving him}

Yami suddenly had that bad feeling in him. Yugi had a point. He couldn't hide the shame that was building in him.

{Let a crippled man walk upright, get an Atheist to see the light,

Stop the killing on the front lines, but I can't accept that you're not mine}

{I would trade these various skills and then, never speak of them again,

Just to have the power to deny, what's there behind your eyes}

{You can't hide the shame, I know where you've been,

You can't hide the shame, I know where you've been,

And I try to make light of the whole damn thing

But it don't seem right,

That you were there loving him

And you can't hide the shame,

You can't hide the shame}

'I told Yugi to go because he was so weak. I even abused him to get him to go. Now look at him! He's a superstar,' thought Yami.

{And did you think it'd be that simple?

And do you think I was born yesterday?

And did you think I was so stupid to fall

For the ploy that you two were just friends}

'To think I ditched the boy who would become worldwide famous.'

{And to some these are miracles,

A divine energy healing heartache and grief.

And this may sound cynical,

But wishes and dreams fall apart at the seams,

When you trust in the honor of thieves}

'I couldn't see what he could be.'

{You can't hide the shame, I know where you've been,

You can't hide the shame, You were there loving him,

And I try to make light of the whole damn thing

But it don't seem right,

You can't hide the shame.

No, no, you can't hide it.

The whole time he was by your side

Was it out of sight when I was out of your mind?

You can't hide the shame}

Yugi played the last strum on his guitar. Everyone screamed. That gave Yugi an idea.

"You like that!!!!" he yelled in the microphone. Everyone (except for Yami and Bakura) yelled. "TIME TO SPEED UP WITH ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONG PARODIES!" yelled Yugi. He slammed on his guitar.

{{That's What Shamans Do}}

{Song parody to That's What Girls Do by No Secrets}

{You ask me why

I just space out in nature (yeah)

You ask me why

I need thirty-two talismans (to use)}

Bakura gasped as he saw Yugi sing a song parody.

{You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things

It's just a ghost thing... you ought to let it go

You try to understand

but you don't have a clue........}

{That's what shamans do

Keep on working the whole day through

Play with ghost partners battling also it's true

That's what shamans do}

Téa stared at Yugi with admiring eyes. Joey, Tristian, Duke, and Serenity were cheering hard.

{You ask me why

I lunge a spear with me all day (yeah)

You ask me why

I wear prayer beads every day (yeah)}

Lian slightly blushed as he heard that part about the spear. Truth is that Yugi got that idea from him.

{You want some kind of explanation I can give

It's just a ghost thing... that you're messin' with

to me it's black and white

but it's not gettin' through to you......}

{That's what shamans do

Keep on working the whole day through

Play with ghost partners battling also it's true

That's what shamans do}

Yugi found his siblings easily in the crowd and gave them a wink. Run and Rong yi cheered.

{Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... Celestial slash!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... Foian Kick!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... to you it's confusing

to me it's just the start}

{That's what shamans do

Keep on working the whole day through

Play with ghost partners battling also it's true

That's what shamans do}

{You asked me why I just space out in nature (yeah)}

Everyone cheered.

"THANK YOU JAPAN!!!" yelled Yugi. "SEE YOU SOON!!!" Yugi ran off stage.

Yami was currently picking his jaw off the floor. He couldn't believe that Yugi was now his favorite rock star. Téa was super happy for Yugi. Joey was jumping up and down. As for Duke and Tristian they went back to arguing over Serenity.

'Okay so Marik was right,' thought Bakura. 'Yugi wasn't done surprising us so what! Ryou hasn't surprised me except for his kung fu moves.'

Little did the tomb robber know that this wasn't the end of the two hikaris showing what they've got.

[How was it? I decided to make it extra long as a treat. Anyway, R&R okay? If you want to criticize me then do it politely and not in a flame!]


	4. The New Action Star

[Thorn: Here we go again. I don't own YGO, SK, or anything else in the story. Oh, by the way in the last chapter the song parody 'That's what Shamans Do' can also be found in my SK story 'Shaman song parodies' along with many other parodies of songs]

"Huh? A movie?" asked Lian. It was the day after the concert and all four teens were relaxing. Rong yi and Yang gong had just gotten back from the arcade and they had a bulletin about tryouts for a new movie over there. They need someone who can do some martial arts.

"Yeah, the tryouts are tomorrow," said Rong yi.

"Hm, you could probably be capable of getting the part Rong yi," said Run.

"Yes, but they'll be more people over there," said Rong yi. "Some better than me."

"Come on Rong yi give it a shot!" said Yang gong. "I was nervous when I had to go to the tryouts to start recording."

"Come on Rong yi!" said Lian. "It'll put your technique to the test," said Lian.

"Well, if you insist," said Rong yi.

"I'm going out for a walk," said Yang gong jamming a baseball cap on his head making his spiky hair smash down.

Yugi Moto headed over to the Game Shop. He decided to pay a visit to his grandpa. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

"Freeze bastard!" yelled a man. It was a robbery. They had Solomon at gunpoint and the money in a bag.

"Like that can stop me," said Yugi. Behind his back he pulled out a piece of paper. He bit his finger and wrote something with the blood.

"Look boy," said the robber. "If you don't want the old man to die I suggest you put your hands up." The guy pointed the gun at him and put a knife next to Solomon's throat.

"NO YOU DON'T!!!" yelled Yugi. "SAFTETY SPELL ACTIVATE NOW!!!!" Yugi threw the paper at Solomon. It hit his grandpa. The knife and gun turned to ashes once it did. The robber growled at Yugi.

"DROP THE MONEY AND GO BEFORE THIS DEATH SPELL HITS YOU!!!" yelled Yugi who pulled out another talisman and pointing it at the robber. The robber immediately took off. Solomon stared as Yugi pulled off the talisman.

"Thank you," he said. "Who are you?"

"It's me Grandpa," said Yugi and pulled his cap off making his hair spike up again. Solomon gasped.

"Y-Yugi?"

"Yes Grandpa it's me."

"YUGI!!" Solomon pulled his grandson in a hug.

"I missed you Grandpa," said Yugi.

"I missed you two. Where have you been?" Yugi pulled away.

"I've been in China all this time," said Yugi.

"China?"

"Yeah."

The two talked for a while. Then Yugi left leaving his grandpa with a warm feeling in his heart.

It was now Friday. Rong yi nervously put on a blue and white Chinese taint top with matching pants, black sandals, and a blue bandanna around his head. Today was the tryouts.

"Good luck," said Yang gong assuring his brother. Rong yi managed a small smile.

"Thanks Yang gong," said Rong yi.

When Ryou got to the tryouts, there was a long line of teenage boys all of them trying out for the part. He stood in line in back. He overheard several boys whispering about how small he was. Anger boiled up in him, but cooled it fast. He needed the strength in the tryouts.

Just then a man in his late 30s walked up to the front.

"Time for the tryouts. Each of you will pick someone to challenge. The winner will pick another winner to challenge while the loser may go. Start!"

All the boys began picking others. A tall guy that towered over Ryou walked up to Ryou.

"Yo shrimp," said the guy. "Name's Masa. I am a karate master. I challenge you."

"Fine," said Ryou. "Name's Ryou."

"Well, what is your style?"

"Heh, you'll see. START!"

Masa aimed a punch at Ryou. Ryou dodged the attack easily and did a back blow making the guy hit the floor. Masa got up and attempted a kick, but Ryou turned the tables by doing a bomb kick. Masa picked himself off the floor and aimed another punch at Ryou. Ryou blocked it.

"Hûo Jían Jîao!!!! ROCKET KICK!!!!" yelled Ryou and did a huge rocket kick on Masa making the bulky teen hit the floor.

"ZHOU SHÍDÂO DÁN JÎAO!!! ICBM KICK!!!" yelled Ryou and did another kick in the chest.

"Want to know what my style is?" asked Ryou. "It's Dao Dan Do. HONG ZHÁ JÎAO!!!!! BOMB KICK!!!!" Ryou did his final strike. Masa hit the ground. Ryou had finished off his first challenger.

"Heh, some karate master," said Ryou. "That looked more like a white belt level."

"I challenge you," said another teen. This teen was obviously a gang member. "I'm Rio."

"Name's Ryou," said Ryou. "Ryou Tao." Rio gripped his sword.

Ryou aimed a kick at Ryu, but Ryu blocked it with his sword. Rio swung his wooden sword but Ryou dodged and did a back blow. He jumped and did a missile kick and a double barrel shot gun attack making the gang member hit the ground with a huge thud.

"Ha, there's a new technique that I've been _dying_ to use," said Ryou. "It's something I just developed right now seeing your wooden sword. WOOD CUTTER SLASH!!!!" Ryou spread his arms out and swung them crossed in front of his chest. It broke the wooden sword and...Rio's ultra pompadour!!

"That hairdo is stupid," said Ryou. "It'll never get you anywhere except make you a dork so I'm doing you the favor by cutting it off." Ryou had won his second fight already!

One by one teens challenged him and one by one Ryou defeated them. Until only Ryou was left standing.

Rong yi hurried home as fast as he could and kicked the door open. His siblings jumped.

"FREEZE!!" yelled Lian pointing his Kwan Dao then dropped it because he was injured.

"You should lay off on your arm for a while," said Run.

"Lian chill it's Rong yi," said Rong yi.

"How was it?" asked Yang gong.

"I did it."

"You did it?"

"I got the part!"

"Really? That's great!!"

"But there's one problem."

"What?" asked Lian.

"They'll be filming the movie in Hokkaido and it's going to take a full school semester to film it."

"What!!" shouted Yang gong. He couldn't stand being away from Rong yi for a whole semester. Lian's eyes sparkled.

"That's great!!!" said Lian.

"What's so great about that?" asked Yang gong.

"I heard that they have really powerful ghosts over there. Maybe Rong yi could get a ghost partner for himself while he's at it."

"Yeah you're right!" said Run.

"Well, if you insist," said Rong yi. "I'll do it!!"

"Great!" said Lian.

Run packed some things Rong yi will need in a bag and tossed it to him.

"Well guys I'm off to Hokkaido," said Rong yi walking out the door.

"Bye Rong yi!" yelled Run and Yang gong.

"Get a ghost partner for the Shaman Fight okay!" yelled Lian.

Rong yi turned and smiled at his three siblings before turning away and heading to the airport.

[Thorn: Well, since Rong yi was learning Dao Dan Do I decided that he should be an action star like Lee Bailong. Anyway, R&R okay? No flames are welcome]


	5. Revenge and a secret crush

Thorn: Okay, I don't own YGO, SK or anyone else in this story except for Nu ou and Ming ning

1 semester later...

Lian, Run, and Yang gong were busy preparing for the Shaman Fight. Run was chilling out, Lian and Yang gong were practicing over soul using as much mana as they had while combating each other.

Yang gong had recently got a ghost partner name Nu ou and was busy practicing 100 integration and over soul. It took a lot out of him. Lian could easily tell because his brother couldn't do either of those techniques more than once or twice a day.

"We'll take a break," said Lian. Yang gong sighed with relief. This was really taking a toll on him.

"Long time no see," said a voice. Yang gong turned around to spot a familiar face that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"RONG YI!!" yelled Yang gong pulling his brother in a bear hug.

"Hey," said Rong yi. A little girl with a leaf over its head popped up from behind him.

"What's that?" asked Lian.

"That's my ghost partner."

"_That's_ your ghost partner?"

"Yep, but don't be deceived. Her name is Ming ning and she packs a lot of power."

"Prove it. MA-SUN INTO THE KWAN DAO!!" Ma-sun jumped into the Kwan Dao.

"MING NING INTO THE NUNCHAKU!!!" yelled Rong yi. "EARTHQUAKE SPIN!!!" Rong yi plunged the swirling nunchaku into the ground. The ground sent a wave of earth right at the golden-eyed boy. Lian didn't see that coming and flew up and landed on his butt.

Run giggled slightly. It was funny to see her brother make a fool of him.

"Wow," said Lian. "Such power, we definitely could use that in the Dao family. Okay, she's your new partner."

"What is she anyway?" asked Yang gong.

"She's a koro-pokkur," said Rong yi. "In Ainu it means "Little people under the butter-leaves.""

"Okay."

"I'll take a stroll around Domino," said Rong yi. "I want a go at the arcade."

Ryou pocketed his nunchaku and left to go to the arcade. He decided to play at one of his favorite games.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Ryou turned around to see Bakura.

"Bakura don't you _ever_ give?" asked Ryou.

"Shut up twerp. Let's step outside and settle matters," said Bakura.

"Well what do you want?" asked Ryou.

"Revenge," said Bakura. He launched a punch at Ryou. Ryou dodged it easily.

"WOOD CUTTER SLASH!!" yelled Ryou doing his technique making Bakura hit the ground by the force of the impact.

"Ming ning!!" yelled Ryou. The koro-pokkur popped out. "OVER SOUL!!!!! INTO THE NUNCHAKU!!!!" Ryou focused his mana and Ming ning dove into the nunchaku.

"Heh, you have a little girl for a spirit ally? What a wimp!"

"How'd you know?" asked Ryou completely shocked.

"I'm a spirit remember brat?"

"Don't...call...me...BRAT! EARTHQUAKE SPIN!!" yelled Ryou and sent a wave of earth at Bakura. Bakura was knocked back and skidded on his butt a hole tearing in his pants.

"I'll finish you later," said Bakura and left rubbing his sore butt covering up the hole.

Ryou giggled slightly, then suddenly felt dizzy. 'Oh no!' he thought. 'I must have used too much mana!' Those were his last thoughts before darkness consumed him.

"Rong yi? Rong yi?" Rong yi slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in bed. Yang gong was sitting on the bed. Nearby, Ming ning was floating.

"Unh...Yang gong?" the white-haired teen asked.

"Yes it's me," his brother replied gently. Run walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Run.

"Much better," said Rong yi. "Thanks."

"Actually, this other teen dropped you off here," said Run.

"Who?"

"I don't know. He was an Egyptian judging by his dark skin. He had silver hair and violet eyes."

'Huh? Could that have been Marik?' thought Rong yi.

"What happened?" asked Yang gong.

"That idiot tomb robber wanted to get revenge for what I did to them last time."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I did an earthquake spin and tore a hole in his pants." Yang gong giggled slightly. That would be a funny sight to see.

"Marik where in the name of Ra have you been!!" yelled Ishizu. Marik had just gotten home with yet another backache.

"Helping someone," mumbled Marik. Ishizu grinned (Oh I'm so evil. This will be entertaining).

"You mean sweet little Ryou?" Ishizu cooed and whipped out something from her pocket. It was a picture of Ryou in Battle City. "I found this under your pillow while I was making your bed."

"Hey give that back!" yelled Marik attempting to grab the picture, but Ishizu jumped out of reach.

"Just admit it Marik," said Ishizu. "You have a crush on Ryou."

"NO I DON'T!!!" yelled her younger brother blushing a deep red.

"Then say it," said Ishizu. "Look me in the eye and tell me 'I don't have a crush on Ryou.'"

"I...I don't...I don't have...I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON RYOU!!!" yelled Marik blushing deeper. Ishizu grinned.

"You do," she said.

"NO I DO NOT!!" yelled Marik.

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" asked Ishizu pointing at the picture she was still holding.

"It was...it was...Malik," said Marik. "He likes Ryou not me."

"Look Marik I'm not dumb," said Ishizu. "Malik has his own apartment now and your bed's too small for the both of you to sleep in." Marik gulped.

"Just admit it Marik, you do," said the Egyptian girl.

"NO I DO NOT!!!" snapped her younger brother. "STOP SAYING THAT OR I'LL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!"

"Whatever, said Ishizu. "But I can see that you'll face it eventually." Marik just pouted and crossed his arms like a kid in a jealous mood.

Téa, Joey, Tristian, and Serenity were having a snack outside a nearby snack shop.

"What's taking Yami so long?" asked Joey.

"He should have been here about now," said Téa. Just then she spotted a familiar figure walking toward them. "YUGI!!!" Téa ran to her friend and pulled him in a hug. Yugi started blushing, but then hugged her back. Serenity smiled at her brother and Tristian. Then Tristian started blushing while Joey smiled back.

"Oh Yugi I've been so worried about you!! Where have you been for the last two years!!"

"In China with another family and Ryou," replied Yugi. Téa let go of him.

"Why did you leave?" asked Téa.

"Yami thought I was too weak to be his hikari."

"WHAT!!!" the other four yelled jumping out of their seats.

"Why did the pharaoh turn into such a brat!"

"Who knows? Now I believe he regrets it."

To be continued...

Thorn: Okay, since I couldn't think of a better ghost partner I had to make Ming Ning a koro-pokkur. Anyway, R&R okay? NO FLAMES!!!


	6. Battle costumes, movies, and RPG

**(Thorn: Here we go again. I do not own YGO, SK, or anything else in this chapter except for Nu ou and Ming ning)**

"What do you have in your hand Lian?" asked Rong yi. Lian had just gotten back from some Shaman Fight by the looks of his Kwan Dao, which now had blood on it.

Recently the comet Rahu had zoomed over the earth signaling all the shamans that it was time. Now all four Daos were busy training and preparing for their fights.

"My ticket to the Shaman Fight," said Lian proudly. He opened his fist and revealed a pager of some sort.

"Hey! Isn't that one of those oracle pagers?" asked Yang gong.

"That's right," said Lian.

"I got one too!" said Yang gong pulling out another one. His name immediately popped up on the screen.

"That's awesome!" said Lian. "Now we have two people fighting!"

"You mean _three_," said Rong yi pulling out another pager. His name flashed up.

"Really? YAHOO!!!" cheered his younger brother.

"Hey, Yang gong, Rong yi," said Run.

"Yeah?" said both boys.

"You're battle costumes are ready."

"Battle costumes?"

"Yes, follow me." Run led her two brothers to the back. Sure enough, there were two costumes. Both of them had resemblance in Lian's costume.

One was black with navy blue outlining and a silver chain that crossed over the center when put on the right shoulder. It also had a black belt.

The other was also black, but with white outlining instead of navy blue. It had a sash that could be tied around the waist and fingerless black gloves.

"That one is yours Yang gong," said Run pointing to the black and navy blue one. "The other one is yours Rong yi. Now put it on let me see how you both look."

Both teens put on the costumes. Yang gong stared at the matching black sandals he wore and the black belt. He noticed that it resembled his hair.

Rong yi stared at his costume. The white sash was knotted on the side, but it stayed. Rong yi did a few punches his gloves looking powerful.

"Hey, Run," said Yang gong.

"Yes," said Run.

"Why do we have to wear this?"

"A good warrior has to look his best," said Run simply.

**Over to Téa and the others...**

The whole gang was now packed in Téa's car with Téa at the wheel heading to see a movie. It was called "Ainu Missile," which was filmed in Hokkaido.

"Who plays the main character?" asked Tristian.

"Ya mean the guy they call Trent? He's played by someone from China."

Téa was listening in the driver's seat. She knew who the star was (if you were listening in previous chapters you'd know too).

"We're here guys!" said Téa. Everyone jumped out of the car and ran to their seats in the theater just as the movie was about to start.

"Oh boy, I can't wait," said Joey a sparkle of excitement in his eyes jumping up and down in his seat.

On the screen it presented the title of the movie. Then it put up the stars of the show. Bakura's eyes widened as he saw the first name pull up: Ryou Tao.

'Could Ryou be in this movie?' thought Bakura. 'Wait! His last name is Tao, not Bakura. That can't be Ryou!' (Okay, since I don't like writing about all the boring beginnings of the movie I'm going to fast-forward it to all the kung fu)

On the screen several bulky men dressed in black watched in the shadows of an alley as a person with white short hair and wearing blue clothes walked by.

"Hm, this one looks tasty," said one of them. "Get that one. I'll have some fun before you guys do." The men sneaked up behind the person and one grabbed the person's waist and another pinned the startled person's arms behind the back.

It was then that Bakura got to get a good look at the person's face. It was a face he'd never expect to see. It was the face of Ryou.

"You idiots," growled Ryou. "I'm no woman. NOW SUFFER MY WRATH!! HYAH!!!" Ryou kicked the guy holding his waist and the other guy holding his arms. Grabbing his nunchaku from underneath his vest he did a series of attacks.

Yami and Bakura's eyes widened as they saw Ryou do all sorts of moves he never did before. Everyone else was smiling brightly as they saw their friend be the star of the show.

**Over at Domino Airport...**

At Domino Airport among the people who got off one particular airplane was someone with spiky black hair with green tips and bronze bangs. The mysterious person had normal toned skin, narrow emerald green eyes, and was wearing a black sweatshirt with two green bands at the end of each sleeve underneath a green vest with a bracelet with eagle feathers on them, black pants, and black shoes (sorry if you hate black, it's just that it's my favorite color along with red).

**Back to the Daos...**

"I'll play Rude Kaiser in attack mode," said Lian putting down Rude Kaiser. "I'll attack your life points directly!"

"Wait Lian," said Yang gong. "You can't just attack directly unless it has an effect. As long as sister has monsters on the field you can't just attack directly."

"Fine, I'll end my turn," said Lian a little annoyed.

"Okay then, I'll switch my defense card to attack mode," said Run flipping her face down defense card revealing Mr. Volcano. "I'll attack your Rude Kaiser!"

Lian growled slightly as he put his monster in the graveyard. Today his two brothers were teaching him and his sister how to play Duel Monsters. They even bought them their own decks, but Lian really sucked at the game.

"That brings Lian's life points down to 500," said Rong yi.

"Now I'll activate my magic card Ookazi," said Run flipping her face down card. "I inflict 800 direct damage to your life points. And that brings your life points down to zero."

"Darnit!" yelled Lian.

"Hey, want to play a tabletop RPG game?" asked Rong yi.

"RPG?" asked Lian. "What's a tabletop RPG game?"

"It's a role-playing game," said Run. "Basically you and some other people talk their way through an imaginary story."

"Cool, let's play!"

"Okay, but we'll need to go somewhere else to play the game," said Rong yi.

"Don't tell me it's at Bakura's house!" said Yang gong.

"Yep."

"Great," muttered Yang gong. "I hate that game Monster World."

The doorbell rang at Bakura's apartment. The tomb robber groaned. He hoped it wasn't any of those advertisers. He pulled the door open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" yelled Bakura. His frown deepened when he realize who was at the door. "RYOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

"If you're trying to scare me Bakura it's not working," said Ryou. "I'm not the little light you knew." Bakura stared at the other three people who were at the door.

"Who the hell are _them_!?" said Bakura.

"What Bakura? Can't recognize the 'pharaoh's brat'?" sneered the tri-colored teen.

"YUGI!?!" yelled Bakura. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOU DOING HERE!?! I THOUGHT THE PHARAOH AND I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FRICKIN' HELL OUT OF HERE!?" The shark-haired slammed Bakura into the wall and pulled out his Kwan Dao from who knows where.

"If you insult my brothers one more time I swear I'll stab this in your ass," he growled shoving Bakura back.

"Who are them?" asked Bakura.

"This is my brother and sister," said Yugi. "Their names are Ren and Jun (Heh, surprised?). We're here to play Monster World...again."

**Oooh, the suspense. Who's that mysterious stranger? How's the Monster World game going to result? Usually no one can take, but I'm guessing you guys aren't either. Anyway, R&R plz? NO FLAMES GOT THAT!?**


End file.
